Finishing agents have been used in many fields; automobile wax, floor and interior products, glazing agents, fur polish, lubricants for a papered sliding door or sliding paper door, and mechanical parts or the like.
The above-noted conventional finishing agents are solid or emulsified, and generally comprise the mixture of a petroleum solvent, silicone, wax or lower alcohol, and an abrasive material.
Conventional finishing agents have weak water repelling and lustering properties, and conventional overcoats do not have sufficient endurance and hardness since they are merely applied to the substrate surfaces. In addition, they hardly possess an oil repelling property. Since the agents are physically adhered to the substrate surfaces, they have endurance and solidity deficiencies.